It started in the Woods
by GravityFallsGeek
Summary: Dipper and Wendy are left in the shack alone,They go and take a walk in the forest.That was a Horrible mistake.Something is out there learking in the forest and it decides to ruin Dipper and Wendy's lives.Will this Horror turn into something Speical or will it get worse?Rated T for vilolence and bloody parts,Contains WendyxDipper
1. Chapter 1

This** is a WendyxDipper story and i hope you injoy it! I don't own Gravity falls...I wish i did!**

**Dipper's POV:**

My whole life changed,Flashed before my eyes On this very day. It all started in the Mystery shack on a very gloomy day,I wasn't gloomy i was actually very happy,reason why, Me and Wendy were in the shack,Alone. Stan was at the store probley trying to steal something and Soos was taking the Mystery cart out for a test drive and Mable was up-staris Making a sweater.

"Wendy,You know your quiting time was 10 minutes ago...Right?"I asked wondering why she wasn't out with her friends.

"Yah i know,Why asking dork?"

"I thought you would be hanging with your friends already."

"Yah well there all out somewhere,Robbie's at then dentist,Tambrie is at the mall with her mom,Tompson's getting his van fixed and Lee is at a Amusment park with Ean."Wendy said very boredly.

"Oh,Well that makes sense because ussually you would be running out the door by now."

Wendy laughed and then there was a awkward silence."Well,I'm bored how about you?"Wendy asked brakeing the silence.

"Yah,I'm bored to death."Dipper said in a very bored voice.

"Bored to death?What a interesting choice of words."Wendy said with a chuckle.

"Yah well..."

"Want to go for a walk in the woods?"

"YAH...I mean yah,sure,Whatever..."

Wendy laughed and got out of her chair and was walking towards the exit."You coming?"She asked as i Walked up to the door.

... 

**Wendy's POV**

I walked out the door,Dipper right behind me.I started walking towards the woods.I closed my eyes sniffing in the fresh smell of Pine neddels and listening to the birds soft about 5 minutes of walking and very loud scream snapped me out of it.

"WENDY LOOK OUT!"Dipper yelled jumping infront of me and pushing me out of the way of whatever i was soupose to "Look out" For.I fell to the forest floor with a thud.I looked up and saw a giant wolf running towards Dipper.I gasped,That wolf looked very fimaliar.I growled under my breath and totally forgot that the wolf was coming right towards Dipper!That wolf ruined my life...It has to ruin Dipper's too?Before a knew it the wolf was right on top of Dipper.I felt my heart beating with alarm and my mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"D-Dipper,Don't move a Mussel."I told him in a terrified voice."I'm Going to get help!"I shouted.I quietly and carefully started walking i was far enough i turned my back towards the wolf and Dipper and started running towards the Shack.

I heard a scream and i turned around terrified,My worst fear came true,The wolf had Bitten Dipper and bolted away.I quickly ran back to Dipper and picked him up carefully,He seemed so fragile,But he won't be soon.

"MABLE,STAN,SOOS!?"I yelled terrified as i ran into the Mystery shack,Setting Dipper down,This was the day everything changed,and it "Started in the Woods."

**... **

**So I'm going to leave you a bit Clift hanging xD don't hate me!Was it just a wolf,A werewolf,Something else?Haha,You'll just have to keep reading to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yah i have to go to school tomorrow so i thought i'd go ahead and write this for tody! I dont own Gf**

**Someone's POV but it's a secret so i won't tell you xD**

**...**

I heard the faint sound's of Paw's closing up on me.

"So,Did you get Wendy?"I asked my back faceing the wolf.

"Well...I think so..."She wolf replyed softly.

"What do you mean...You think so?"

"I-well...I attacked Wendy about a month ago...But i couldn't remeber if i bit her so i went back to attack her...Just in case."

I nodded my head.

"But then somebody pushed her out of the way...and Wendy started to run to get help and my instinks kicked in and i bit The person who pushed her out of the way..."

"WHAT! HOW FOOLISH OF YOU!...Who was it...What was it that you bit!"I yelled very loudly,My voice echoing through the cold,Dark cave.

The wolf turned back into it's human form._"How dare you call me foolish!"_The girl,Who use to be the wolf replyed in a Devilish voice.

"It was your task to attack _Wendy_ not...Who was it?"

"I don't know...Small...Brown hair,I think a boy..."

"_Dipper pines!"_I said sharply.

The girl gasped."I knew he looked fimaliar!Looks just like his sister!"She said with hatred in her voice.

"The plan is ruined now...We will see if Wendy did get bit...Soon enough."I said and with that,I was gone.

**Wendy's POV**

**...**

Mable came into the room,Sad becaused she messed up on her sweater when she heard,She stared at Dipper Wide eyed once she saw him on the floor.

"Oh my gosh WHAT HAPPENED!"Mable yelled terrifed at the bloody Dipper.

My heart would be pounding so hard right now.

"I-i-"I suddenly burst into tears,I felt as if it was my fault,If i didn't suggest the walk or if i just mabey went home...I felt a Hand on my shoulder and i looked up and saw Mable."Just tell me what happened..."She said in the softest voice i ever heard.I took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Me and Dipper were both really bored so we decided to take a about 5 minutes of walking Dipper screamed and pushed me to the ground,He pushed me out of the way of a wolf that was bounding right towards us...And it just..."I burst into tears again seeing how much blood now covered on Dipper.

My mouth became dry as i heard Mable whisper,She whispered very quiet probley not wanting me to hear.

"_Dipper what has your crush on Wendy gotten you into now..."_She said in a sad voice.I replyed nothing,Dipper Pines...Has a crush on me?I started to stare and the injured Boy for quiet a time.

"Wendy,Are you still with me!"Mable said right in my ear."Gosh kid your loud."I said giving her a noogie."How are we going to help Dipper?"Mable asked consered.

I sighed."Do i look like i'm a docter?"Mable looked desperate and she suddenly looked at the door."SOOS IS BACK,HE CAN DRIVE US TO THE HOSPITAL IN THE MYSTERY CART!"She yelled.I plugged my ears as she contuied to scream,When she was done i picked up Dipper and ran outside,Not seeing Soos or the Mystery about 10 minutes the cart came into view and was coming from down the road.

I stared at Mable."How did you hear that?'I asked."I have super sharp refelexsices...Like a ninja monkey!"She yelled with a goofy smile.I giggled and then frowned,Remebering the light fragile body i was holding.

**...**

**So the wolf is a girl and is taking order's from...A person xD...So sounds like a Werewolf...Or is it! DUN DUN DUN! Lol don't listen to me i'm Parinoid**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Gf...Although i wish i did xD**

**Wendy's POV**

I jumped into the Mystery cart,Dipper still in my hands,His blood spilling out onto my shirt very quickly."Soos,To the Hospital...FAST!"He auto-matically stepped on the gas.

I felt awkward holding him in my arms,If he knew the thing he was to become...I suddenly burst into wolf was after me,Dipper wouldn't be like this...

We soon got to the hospital,As soon as Soos parked i nearly jumped out of the Cart.I ran into the hospital,Dipper was soon seen by a Doctor but there was alot of fuss.

"I refuse to wait in this waiting room!I need to see Dipper and i need to see him _NOW!_"I replyed to the Nurse,Not letting me in the room where Dipper was healing from his operation. a doctor came out of the room saying Dipper was aloud visitor's now.I suddenly burst through the door,He was still unconcoious and i gasped at the horribale looking stiches on his leg,Percisley where the Wolf bit him.

I sat in a chair right next to his bed,Clutching his hand a little to hard,My tears falling onto his brunet hair.

**Dipper's POV**

**...**

The wolf,The hospital,I hope it was all a dream.I felt my heart lurch as it seemed to no-longer have a beat.I was hoping i wasn't dead but i felt a hard squezze on my hand and a small drop of...Something fell on my cheak.I blinked open my eyes a few times before seeing clearly.I turned my head slightly,Seeing orange hair flow over her fimaliar face.

"W-Wendy?"I asked making sure it was the red-head.

"OH DIPPER,THANK GOD YOUR OK!" She yelled,very loud.

"What Happened..."

"You got attacked by that wolf...Remeber..."She replyed quietly.

"Wendy,Am i...Dead."

"No,Why would you ask that?"

"I can't feel my heart beating..."

At these words Wendy's eyes grew wide as she avoided eye contact with Dipper."I-How do i put this...I'll tell you when not so many people are around...When were _Alone."_Wendy whispered into Dipper's ear as Mable word alone,The way she said it made me feel suddenly,Tounge-tied,Hard to breath,I felt nervous and...

My thoughts were suddenly enteruped by a door closing.I blinked and saw Wendy had left the room.I stared at the door for a while before relizing Mable was talking to me.

"So how was your little Talk with _Wendy?"_She said saying Wendy's name dreamily and batting her eyelashes,She was so trying to mock me.

"Just a normal talk..."I said still staring at the caught my eye and stared at the door too."Wishing she'd come back and give you a kiss for comfort?"Mable asked awkwardly.I suddenly blushed,That's exacley what i was wanting to Happen.I had been wanting to kiss Wendy ever since i saw her hair flowing in that wind,...

"Dipper..."I heard Mable."Yah.."I said a bit dreamily before clearing my througt."Yah?"

"Dreaming 'bout Wendy...?"

"I-Uhh..."I sudenly felt lost for words as Mable laughed.

"Wendy and Dipper sitting in a tree..."

"Mable,It's not like that...She dosen't like me back!"

"Seemed like it the way she burst into tears everytime she saw you and the way she held you,Staring down at you every way she threated the nurse to come and see you and the way she held your hand and cryed..."

"Mable,She's just caring...I don't think a 15 year old like's,Wimpy 12 year old Dipper."With those words Mable sighed and left the room,Leaving me to think about what Mable just told me and the interesting conversation i had with Wendy.

**...**

**So...How'd i do xD,This chapter wasn't very good and i'm pretty sure,The next one will be better!**


	4. Chapter 4

_S_o** i have school,I may not update much but...You know,I try,I don't own Gf**

**Wendy's POV:**

It had been a few week's since the wolf attacked Dipper,I knew at some point we would be left alone and i would have to tell him,He might not belive me,Or blame me,or...There are so many things that could go wrong with this.

I hear a crash up staris as i instently look up,There has many noises up-staris since Dipper came back from the hospital,I figured he might have fell on the floor a few times.I don't think he's use to having a cast and not being able to walk around as much.I sighed in relife as i saw him and Mable coming down-staris.

"Where are you guys going?"I ask the twins as the head for the door."Just a walk in town!"Mable says with a wide smile."Thought it might cheer Dipper up!"She said poking Dipper's cheak.I laugh at the angrey look Dipper gives in return."Well,Don't ware out his leg and be back soon!"I yelled as they walked out the door.

I sounded like a Mother.

**Dipper's POV:**

I smiled,Clearly happy to be outside for once as i entered out of the shack.I looked over at Mable who smiled,We began to walk down a small path carefully,as We passed Pacifica and her friends.

"Oh look,It's the Pig girl and her embarssing dorky Brother!"Mable rolled her eyes and Muttered to me._"Just ingnore her..."_I would have done exactley that,But something bolied inside of me.I turned to Pacifica and spat right in her face._"Shut up...Just shut UP!"_I spat,My temper rising and my cheaks getting red in anger.

"Aww look,The dork thinks he can make me leave his Sister alone..."She snorted."Like that would happen!"She yelled with a laugh.I snapped.

She shouldn't have said that...She is going to regreat EVER messing with my sister."I said SHUT UP!"I yell angirly,Punching her right in the face.

I wasn't expecting my fist to do much force,But she cluthced her face and fell to the ground,As her hands released around her nose,There was a pool of blood on her face.I suddenly felt Victory rush through me...But it felt Different."D-Dipper..."I hear Mable Mutter.I turn to her."Why did you do that?"She asked me.I suddenly turn back to Pacifia who looks very angry at me.I over look her and my eyes widen."W-what did i do..."And those are the last words i say before fleeing into the woods.

What happens next is what i least expected.

**So going to leave you clift-hanging :D don't hurt me...xD...I know it's short but i'm going to try and add another Chapter soon or by tomorrow!So stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So you guys injoying this so far?I hope so xD! I don't own Gf!Wish i did...**

**Dipper's POV:**

I fled from the horror i just did.I can't belive i just did that!I'm a horriable person...Why did i get so angrey anyway?

Right as i'm in the middle of my thoughts,Fleeing into the forest away from the path that i hit Pacfica on,I bump into something...Or someone.I look up with my cheaks still red in anger but i had a shocked face.

"Wendy!H-how much did you see?"I ask embarssed,Suddenly blussing."No time to talk,Follow me..."She says in a rushed tone.I'm confused,Very confused,But i follow her,soon we reach a house,I asume it's her's,She takes a key out of her pocket and unlocks the door."Quick in here..."She murmers as i duck inside she quickly scurries inside and shuts the door.

"Alright...Looks like i got alot of explaing to do!"She says sitting and poniting to a chair across from her."Sit."She says as i automattically listen.

"Well first off,That wolf that attacked you...Attacked me a few months ago."I suddenly gasp and Wendy puts a finger to my lips,Ordering me to be silent."At first i thought it was a normal wolf...Just a normal wolf,I was wrong."She shudders and takes a deep breath before contiueing."That wolf wasn't listening to itself though,It was taking orders from someone."

It was a good time to be confused,I was going to ask what Wendy meant but she contuied to talk."That wolf is a human...Sort of...Well i got into talking to it's human form...And that person is...Pacifica..."

"WHAT!She attacked us...But why?"I asked,suddenly angrey."She was taking orders from someone and she said if she didn't do it..The person would kill her..."She murmers quietly."B-But who is she taking orders from?"I asked,Still a bit confused."She can't tell me,She said if i know...The person she's taking order from will hurt me and her."

I'm still confused,One more question should solve this."But how is Pacifica a human and a Wolf...Is she like a Werewolf or something?"I ask,My fingers trembeling over the stiches."Am i...Are you...?"I suddenly ask,Scared.

"I know what we are,And it's definatley not a Werewolf..."She says quietly,Chosing her words carefully."Then...What are we?"I asked suddenly anxious to know what we are,Wendy takes a big gulp of air,Tears filling her eyes."I never wanted this to happen to you..."She said,Out of no-where."Wendy...What are we?"I ask in a soft tone."W-were..."

**Pacifica's POV:**

I had the Fake blood ready in my hands as soon as Dipper punched me,I clutched my face smearing the fake Blood on me.I needed to use fake blood so he wouldn't suspect something...I needed to be carefull or he'll hurt me...He'll hurt Wendy and Dipper...I snap out of my thoughts and see Dipper fleeing.I sigh in relife as Mable also runs away.I take out my hankerchief and wipe away the fake blood.I get up and start walking back to the cave._I hope i did a good job...Please don't hurt me..._I think to myself,Not wanting to be punished for the horriable job i did.I never do enough,Why should i have this time.I take a deep breath and turn into a wolf.I pad into the den seeing him in a normal spot.

**So...Leaving you clift-hanging once again :D...I'll try to update soon!R and R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for my late updates...I don't have alot of times on my hands anymore...I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Dipper's POV:**

My breathing became Heavier.I was thinking of what Wendy just told me...I can't belive...

"Dipper,Don't hate me for what i am."Wendy say,Interupting my thoughts.

I blurt it out,Not like i meant too...But i did..."I would never leave you Wendy...Not even if we are Vampires."I say,Now knowing why i have anger isuses,Why i didn't have a Heart beat...Why i always feel cold and dark inside...

My thoughts were interputed by Wendy once again,But not by her voice...She was hugging me?Wendy Corduroy,A 15 year old Vampire...Was hugging me.

"Dipper...If you have any questions,Now's a Good time to ask."Wendy say,Her tight grasp on my back releasing as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in.

"How can Pacifica turn into a Wolf if she's a Vampire?"I ask,The question bursting in my head the second Wendy said 'Vampire'

Wendy still had a sad look in her eyes as she answered."If a Vampires really starving,They can transform into other humans or animals too get the blood they need to Survive."When Wendy said Blood,My tounge tingled,Wendy must have noticed the craving look in my eye because her eyes widened.

"Dipper,I know it's hard too keep it under control...But can you try not to drink blood,Please...For me?"She asks,As i answer with a question."Have you drank blood yet...And how long have you been a Vampire?"

**Wendy's POV**

I sigh as Dipper answers me with a Question."No,I haven't and i plan to try to keep it under control,About a Month."I say,Looking deep into Dipper's eyes."Now will you promise me?"I ask while Dipper's mouth stays closed and he looks back into my eyes i remembered Mabel saying that Dipper has a crush on me.

Before i relized what i was doing...I stared back,Getting lost in those big,brown,dreamy eyes,It must have looked like we were about to kiss because Mabel's Happy scream sounded outside my window,Dipper must have been really lost,When i moved my head his eyes didn't move from the spot i was in.

I get up and walked towards the Window.I poke my head out and see a grining Mabel."Kiss,kiss,kiss,kiss!"She chanted."Mabel...We wern't kissing!"I say with a Noticable eye roll.

"Then what were you doing,Huh HUH!?"She asked.I get a little nervous,I wasn't sure how i felt about Dipper yet,I was still a bit confused and i know what Mabel would say if i told her the truth...

"Wendy...Don't be thinking of lies too tell me!"She says as i laugh."How'd you know?"I asked Mabel."You were staring at a Pine tree for like 5 minutes..."She answeres,With a rasied eye-brow."Wendy...Are you going to tell me the truth?"She asked again.

I whip my head around and still see Dipper in his daze.I sigh and turn back too Mabel."I think i have a crush on your brother."I reply,Mabel gaps at me,Her eyes widened."Not what i was asking...I was asking what you were about to do."She replys."I know...It will make more sense if i tell you that first."I say,Talking a deep breath before speaking."We were lost in each others eyes..."I say before hearing something behinde me.I wip my head around and...Oh-no

**Again,Sorry about not posting ,This had alot of Fluff...I just felt like putting it in this Chapter...I would like to thank all of my Reveiwers,Followers and i think i wasted alot of your time now...See yah next chapter!Oh and if you have any Request or Questions PM me if you want :)**


End file.
